


You Make Me Smile

by DarkUniverse



Series: Universe [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: I don't know if some of these can really be considered as pairings, M/M, platonic or romantic, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkUniverse/pseuds/DarkUniverse
Summary: It’s not enough to say that Changgu likes attention; he thrives off it.





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out, so I might edit it at some point in the future. Either way, enjoy~ ^^

It’s not enough to say that Changgu likes attention; he thrives off it. Attention is his energizer, his fuel. Even when he hasn’t slept for three entire days, the tiniest hint of attention has the power to revive him like no energy drink could ever manage.

 

It’s been four days since he’s slept for longer than an hour, two at best. Between dance practice and singing practice and radio shows and live performances and the general stress of their new lives, it’s no wonder Changgu hasn’t had the time or the conditions to sleep. It doesn’t show however, his exhaustion. He’s not moody or grumpy like the other members get when they’re tired; he can’t be when he knows everyone depends on him to be _their_ energizer.

 

So he smiles through a pounding headache and chats with anyone who looks like they need it and laughs at jokes his tired mind doesn’t even comprehend, desperate for sleep as it is. Eventually, he’s so spent, so utterly drained, that he knows he can’t keep up the act any longer. And he worries, because his members have never seen him in a bad mood. They’ve never seen him without a smile on his face, even when they were all still fresh trainees and going through such rough times no one without the same experience could ever imagine, let alone properly understand. He wonders with some anxiety, something entirely uncommon for him, if they’ll forgive him if he explodes.

 

It happens while they’re filming themselves, as requested, “behind the scenes” before a broadcast. They’ve yet to perform and for the first time in a long time Changgu doesn’t feel like going up on stage. Usually their fans would cheer him up instantly, the attention they shower them in being the ultimate fuel, but not today, not now. Changgu’s smiling at the camera, yet he can feel the exhaustion creeping up on him. It’s only a matter of time.

 

He’s standing in the center and holding the camera up, filming all of them as he usually does. There’s no one he can hide behind as everyone expects him to lead, to be the MC. And Changgu does it all without complaint because he could never let his members down, would never even dream of failing them. But he’s _so tired_.

 

And then Hongseok runs his fingers through Changgu’s bangs while he’s talking gibberish at the camera and he almost chokes on the words. The touch is so sudden and so casual that Changgu’s mind short-circuits for a brief moment. He doesn’t visibly fumble and the older man’s fingers are gone not two seconds later, but it feels like a breath of fresh air and Changgu’s lungs expand as he breathes in deeply.

 

It’s only much later that Changgu understands.

 

They’re sitting in the van on their way back to the dorms after a successful recording and Changgu is happy, despite feeling like he’ll keel over any minute. Hongseok is next to him, a solid presence he can’t help but appreciate.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Hongseok murmurs softly in his ear and Changgu nods slowly. Everyone else is knocked down after a busy day so why can’t Changgu just shut down like that?

 

“Come here,” Hongseok says in that soothing lower tone of his, “Lean on me, okay?” And Changgu does, beyond thankful to his hyung. He rests his head on Hongseok’s shoulder and feels an arm sneak around his waist, pulling him in even closer. The older man is warm and oh so comfortable and Changgu’s eyelids begin dropping before he’s even had time to grasp the situation.

 

Hongseok’s fingers sneak into his hair again and Changgu sighs in delirious content. The older man drags his fingernails gently against his scalp, sending pleasant tingles down Changgu’s body. He feels safe and comfortable and a fog comes over his consciousness slowly. Snuggling properly against the older, Changgu smiles to himself.

 

It isn’t attention that fills Changgu with positive energy and happiness. It’s affection. And his members are the best at showering him in it, indeed.


End file.
